


A Friendly Voice

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e21 Last Rites, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Past Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina finds herself on the brink of destruction at Robin's funeral.





	A Friendly Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on CuriousCat prompted: Regina + addiction

The voice is in her head.

  
_“It’s all her fault.”_

“No, it’s not,” Regina reasons, practically feeling the Dark One breathing down her neck. “She didn’t kill him.”

_“But she dragged you all the to Underworld. If she hadn’t…he’d still be with you.”_

That stupid, high pitched giggle rings through her ears and sends and eerie chill down her spine.

_“She’s just like her mother. Can’t take responsibility of her actions, always willing to put her own happiness above your own.”_

He’s not really there, but Regina feels his scaly hands on her bare neck.

_“Tell me, Regina…when do you get your happy ending?”_

Regina swallows, biting down hard onto her lip. She can feel the magic sparking in her hands.

“It’s not going to make me feel any better to kill, Emma,” she tells the voice. “It’s just going to hurt everyone I care about. Especially Henry.”

_“He’ll understand. She hurt him too. She hurt everyone. Why don’t you get rid of her…before she can hurt anyone else?”_

Regina finds herself pushing open the bathroom door and heading back into Granny’s where the reception to the funeral is being held. Emma sits with her parents, being comforted for her own loss. She feels the anger burn at the pit of her stomach; how dare she compare what she’s going through to her at a time like this? If she had just let Hook go in the first place, they wouldn’t be in this mess right now!

_“That’s right, Dearie. Use your anger.”_

Regina stepped forward; her hands clasped together. She could feel the lightening dancing in her palms, ready to blast Emma to join her beloved in the Underworld for all of eternity. Anything so she didn’t have to see that pathetic forlorn ever….

“Mom?”

Regina snapped out of it, turning to find Henry standing there, with his hand on Roland’s shoulder. The magic in her hands fizzled away and she shook out of the anger, kneeling to Roland’s height. She looked up at both boys.

  
“What’s going on?”

“I’m hungry,” Roland said, softly.

“Oh, don’t worry. Granny’s gonna put the food out in a minute,” Regina assured him. She squeezed her son’s hand. “Can you help her?”

Henry nodded. “Of course.”

Regina stayed crouched towards the ground, looking at her hands. The Dark One’s voice was gone, as was her anger and any trace of magic. What the hell had just happened to her? She didn’t like it. She didn’t want to hurt anyone. She couldn’t revert into who she was after Daniel, no. She refused to. She wouldn’t…

Would she?


End file.
